


No Room at the Inn

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Poor Evan is sick as they're about to leave to visit David's family at Christmas time. (originally posted Dec 2014)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fififolle asked about posting Lorne/Parrish works on AO3... I don't have much, but willing to contribute what I can!

Evan knew he had to pay attention but, well, he also didn't have two functioning brain cells at the moment. He just wanted to close his eyes and...

"Evan," David said gently. "Are you sure you can do this?"

Evan struggled to sit up straight. Then sighed as he leaned against David. "No, but I need to..."

"You don't need to do anything," David said. "Let me talk to the counter and see about getting our bags back."

"But you've been looking forward to going home..." Evan replied. Then sneezed. Multiple times.

"That's it, we're just going back," David declared. "Stay here."

"Not going anywhere," Evan promised, in some relief. He knew an airport gate wasn't the place to fall asleep, but he was so tired...

"Okay, they'll see what they can do about getting our bags back to us," David said. "They should be able to pull them off the plane, but it'll be at least an hour before we could get them."

"We can wait," Evan offered, without thinking.

"Oh, no," David said firmly. "We're getting you back to bed."

"But... we're an hour from... the city." Even ill, Evan knew not to say Atlantis in public. "And someone'd have to come and get us...."

"There are some nice hotels nearby, we'll get a room," David said.

"It's Christmas Eve," Evan pointed out. "There won't be a room to be had."

"We'll get something," David promised. "Hang in for one more minute."

"Okay." Evan closed his eyes while David talked on the phone. He must have drifted off, since David was helping him stand.

"All set," David promised.

"What did you do?" Evan asked.

"Later," David said. "I need you to concentrate on walking so we can get a taxi."

"Okay," Evan repeated. He really didn't know where he was going, he trusted David to guide him. Evan focused on staying upright... it was all he could do at this point.

David bundled him into a cab, talking over his head to the driver.

Evan must have fallen asleep in the cab, David was helping him out of the taxi. The lobby was brightly lit, and the headache that had been lingering at the back of Evan's head bloomed viciously. He squinted in pain at the light.

"Okay, sit here for a minute, while I check us in," David said, helping Evan settle into a chair.

Evan lost more time because, before he knew it, David was helping him stand up. "Okay, just a little bit further," David coaxed.

The ride in the elevator seemed interminable. Evan leaned against David, not sure if he wanted to be warmer or if he was too warm.

The room was fortunately just a few steps away as they exited the elevator. David fumbled the key, dropping it on the floor. He gently pushed Evan against the wall, "Hang in there."

David got the door open and guided Evan into the room. Evan had an impression of space that didn't make sense, but the bedroom was dark and, blessedly, there was a bed.

"Bathroom first, before you can sleep," David directed. Evan shrugged off his jacket and his shirt besides. There was enough light from the other room that he didn't need to put the light on. He pissed, rinsed his mouth out with water and tottered back out to the bedroom. He sank on the bed and David helped him with his shoes, and then his pants. Stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt, David tucked a blanket around him, and dropped a kiss on his forehead. Evan fell fast asleep.

It might be daylight outside, but Evan couldn't be sure. The drapes were tightly drawn and only slivers of light slipped through.

"Alive in there?" David asked, with a small grin. He must have heard Evan stir. Or he was checking on Evan regularly, which touched Evan. He'd have to remember to thank David... when he could function again.

"Barely," Evan admitted with a groan. He hurt -- all over.

"If you can sit up, I have something you can take for the headache you probably have," David said.

"Okay," Evan said, not moving.

"Yeah, right," David sighed. "Stay there." He got a glass of water, and set some pills on the bedside table. "Let me help you sit up."

It was awkward as fuck, Evan didn't seem to have the strength to cooperate, but David finally helped him sit up enough to swallow the pills. "You need to use the bathroom?" David asked.

"Nah," Evan mumbled, sleep drawing him in again.

Evan woke slowly this time, cautiously wriggling in the bed and realizing he really, really needed to use the bathroom. He eased himself out of bed, walking gingerly to the bathroom. He pissed and carefully drank a glass of tepid water.

"Hey!" David called softly from the door. "How are you?"

"Better. I think." Evan admitted.

"Some pain pills?" David asked.

"Not yet," Evan said. He considered whether he could stay upright for a bit and decided he could. "I'd love a shower, and do we have any clothes?"

"Our bags were delivered earlier," David replied. "I'll get you some clean things."

Evan stripped off his sweaty underwear, and turned on the shower. "Nice," he said to himself as the water in the oversized shower stall turned instantly hot.

"This should do," David said, bringing fresh underwear into the bathroom. "You going to be okay?"

"Think so," Evan said.

"Want some food?" David offered.

"Maybe?" Evan was tentative. "Some toast maybe? Or something light?"

"Sure," David agreed. "It'll be ready by the time you're done."

Evan took his time in the shower, enjoying the hot water and just feeling clean. The steam helped clear his head, also. The fluffy towels were soft but efficient. He pulled on the clean underwear David had brought and found a robe hanging on the back of the door.

Evan exited the bedroom and stopped. And stared. "What the fuck?"

"There weren't many choices," David admitted. "The Presidential Suite was the only room available for more than one night."

"How are we paying for this?" Evan asked.

David shrugged and gave a small grin. "I called Rodney for ideas, and he asked Colonel Sheppard, who offered to help us out. He actually arranged for the room."

The Presidential Suite had two bedrooms, a sitting area with a fireplace and a ginormous flat screen television, a dining room table, a kitchenette and doors that led to a balcony that looked out over the city. Evan needed to go back and check out the amenities in the bedroom.

"I think this is bigger than our apartment on Atlantis," Evan said.

"It is, actually," David agreed with a grin. "There's a hot tub on that balcony that you can't see from where you're standing."

There was a tapping at the door.

"That must be room service," David said. He got up and answered the door. A waiter pushed a cart into the room.

"Would you like me to set this on the table?" the man asked.

"That'll be fine," David replied.

Evan watched as a variety of dishes were set out on the table, along with a carafe of coffee and a pitcher of orange juice. David signed for the delivery and the waiter left.

"Figured you could pick what you wanted," David said. "Come and sit."

Evan sat at the table. David handed him a glass of juice and pointed around the table. "Oatmeal, toast, fruit salad, yogurt and bagels. Although the bagels are mostly for me. I ate lunch earlier when you were sleeping."

"Did Colonel Sheppard tell you it was okay to... do all this?" Evan asked, faintly worried about taking advantage of his generosity.

"Yes, actually," David grinned. "He called to see how you were doing. Dr. Beckett called the local pharmacy to order you the pain pills and had them delivered to the hotel. If we think you need something else, we only have to call."

"Oh." Evan was... amazed that everyone would go that much out of their way for him.

"Colonel Sheppard says that since we missed our vacation, and that you've been sick, we're welcome to spend the week here," David went on. "Dr. Beckett's going to come out tomorrow to check on you."

"You wanted to see your family," Evan protested.

David shrugged. "Wasn't going to leave you," he said.

"How about some of that oatmeal?" Evan asked. "And when we're done, how about you join me in that bed. You could at least keep me company."

"It's the least I can do," David agreed with a smile.


End file.
